


Getting it Right

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Len gets into his head too much, M/M, Rogues Family Unit, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len was hunched over staring at the new blueprints. He was trying to make sure that he, they, would be able to pull this one off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting it Right

Len was hunched over staring at the new blueprints. He was trying to make sure that he, they, would be able to pull this one off. The museum had tightened its security and the Flash was still running amok to his plans. An annoyance really for someone who says they are doing the best for all citizens. He should count in that. They both knew the game, no innocents getting hurt, no killing, no harm intended. The last one becomes fickle from time to time. He tries his best, but sometimes you have to ice a man. He could feel the kinks in his shoulders, from restless nights and staring down. He had no other option, this was the life of a mob boss and Rogue, always would be, even with that Legends gig on the side. He ran an empire, or was trying to, no matter how big it was, he knew what he was doing and how it was to be run. No one would tell him otherwise. Except maybe Lisa, and Mick, but they were different. Running his hand over his face. He shook his head, scrunching up his face briefly before yawning and getting back to the numbers. The finer details that had to be nutted out. Perfected. It was a two man job, him and Mardon. Both knew the place and had cased it a while back. He just had to give Mardon the times and make sure that he had the right date, which he did, he just liked to be prepared. 

 

He sat back, taking in his calculations, he should have Mardon here, to make sure that he was ready, but the kid was off somewhere. Len wasn’t happy but Lisa just told him to go along. He had the in and the out. He was ready to make the final call when two hands were on his shoulders. His natural state made him tense up until the hands started rubbing, trying to defuse the tension in his posture. It slowly worked. Nothing too much, only the slight touch of hand over his shoulders, getting rid of the knots and kinks that he managed to get when he got himself worked up like this. 

 

“Mardons here, same with Lisa,” Mick finished his massage, calling Mardon in. 

 

“Good,” Len nodded to Mick, his husband walking over to talk to Lisa as Mardon glided in, his feet just off to floor.

 

“Getting better,” Len noted. Mardon just nodded. He was trying his abilities out in safer surroundings rather than off of buildings. Len was happier, he liked his associates alive. Mardon was a good kid, needed guidance but a good kid.


End file.
